


Don't follow

by roguemutual



Category: DA:I, Dragon Age, Dragon Age Inquisition - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M, NSFW, elora leaves bull bc hes a shithead, im crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8755951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguemutual/pseuds/roguemutual
Summary: "I go where you cannot follow, I should do this on my own and I’m sorry I must do it this way. You’ve been amazing to me and I can’t thank you enough, I love you, big guy.Don’t follow me.Elora."They both knew this day was coming. Bull just thought Elora would tell him and they would fight Elora’s demons together, but Elora needs to do this alone.





	

He felt like home, and for a while Elora thought he was home. But Bull was just a halfway house, an escape from the harsh reality that he lived through everyday.

Elora’s fingernails dug into Bull’s grey back, earning a groan from the Qunari as he let his lips linger down the elf’s pale neck. The Inquisitor brought his hand under Bull’s bicep, hanging onto it for nearly dear life and pressed soft kisses to his shoulder, nearly pleading for more.

“Please, please,” Bull’s large hand roughly grabbed at Elora’s bottom. His lips lingered near his long, pointed ear, his ragged breathing sending tingles and shivers down his spine. Finally, he begun to speak in a low tone, speaking his words slowly. “Please what? I need words, Kadan.” Elora groaned out of frustration, nails digging into his back rougher.

“You know what I need you, big fool.”

“You know I need words.” Elora inhaled, it was shaky. Bull merely grinned as he continued to grind his clothed crotch against Elora’s clothed wet heat. “Fuck… Fuck me till I can’t talk..” Bull hummed in a prompting way. “…Please.” Elora stubbornly added, only to be rewarded with a soft, teasing kiss on the mouth, which led Elora pleading for more.

 

They had fucked over three times until Bull finally laughed, saying he was too tired. Sweat drippled down his and Elora’s foreheads, loud pants came from the both of them. The former qun member laid behind Elora and snaked his large arm around his slightly chubby stomach, pulling him closer.

“Goodnight, Kadan.” He mumbled. Elora just gave a mumble as a response and shut his eyes, attempting to sleep.

And while Bull slept that night, Elora didn’t. Instead he took in the features of his love, his amatus. This would be the last time he’d see Bull, for he was leaving him by morning.

 

Morning came quickly.

Bull woke up, a loud yawn. He expected a whack on his shoulder from Elora, mumbling for him to shut up. But instead, when he awoke and turned over to greet his Kadan. He was gone.

“Hey Kada-“ Bull turned over, with a sleepy smile on his face and a repeated yawn, but instead of seeing a sleepy elf, he saw a note on a crumpled piece of paper. Bull picked up the piece of paper and looked at it curiously, reading the text. Elora’s handwriting was rushed, messy, as if he was in a hurry to go wherever he was going off to.

Bull,

I know this probably isn’t the first thing you wanted to see when you awoke, I’m sure you would’ve preferred my ugly, drooling face. Not sure why, but you do you.

I’ll keep this short and probably, not sweet.

Corypheus is dead, that means I must attend to other personal matters from my past. If I don’t, they’ll haunt me for the rest of my life, and well, that isn’t fun, Is it?

I go where you cannot follow, I should do this on my own and I’m sorry I must do it this way. You’ve been amazing to me and I can’t thank you enough, I love you, big guy.

Don’t follow me.

Elora.

His eyes scanned the words of goodbye repeatedly, not even a promise to come back. Which Bull knew that meant he wasn’t coming back, he knew that Elora knew that this mission would probably kill him.

And he was a risk taker, Bull knew Elora was going to see this mission out even if that guaranteed his own death.

He crushed the paper in his hand, dropping it onto the bed and rolled out of the bed the two had shared on multiple occasions. Bull wore a blank look on his face, he just looked to the window which was open the morning sun poured in and the cold breeze came in as well.

Elora was selfish, he didn’t have any regard for the worries of his friends or love, but Bull understood that he had to be selfish to survive all those years in captivity. He knew that the elf had to be selfish to stay strong, to feel like he was protecting others.

But, he wasn’t protecting others. He was throwing himself into a suicide mission.


End file.
